The use of devices to make secure and convenient transactions is expected to grow and present new opportunities to users and providers of services and applications. Providing trusted channels for transactions relies upon collaboration between a variety of parties, including Mobile Network Operators (MNOs), financial institutions, service providers, and end users. Because the number of parties in the mobile transaction ecosystem can be large, a secure network entity called a Trusted Service Manager (TSM) can facilitate interactions between the various parties, and specifically act as a trusted element for provisioning and personalization of information on a secure memory. For example, a TSM can remotely initialize a secure memory, such as a so-called Secure Element (SE), which is one type of a protected integrated storage and execution platform installed within the device, so the user may, for example, safely transact with the appropriate parties for goods and services. This initialization can include provisioning the SE with secure applications and/or cryptographic data.
Remote management is a critical operation in the deployment of services in SEs and, more importantly, for multi-partner scenarios. However, these operations are very expensive in terms of cost and user experience.